Chants de l'esprit
by RandomMoo92
Summary: A collection of Songfics based on many different characters from the magical world of Harry Potter. Enjoy :


**Talking to the moon**

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<em>

She was surrounded by war and pain. There was no escape from it. Every day a new person was tortured for no reason. Every night one more student heard news of a dead relative. It was destroying her. Eating away at her heart. And the one person she needed; the one person who could make it all better; had disappeared of the face of the earth. He was out there, somewhere. All she wanted was him back. The boy with the green eyes and messy hair. The one who could end it all.

_My family think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

Neville thought she'd gone mental. Every day she'd come up with another harebrained scheme to annoy the death eaters. The truth was that she was waiting and she couldn't stand it. So she had to do something. Fight back in her own little way. How else was she supposed to survive the hell that had been Hogwarts?

_At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon<br>Trying to get to You  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon_

Now Ginny sat huddled on the wide window sill, gazing up at the mottled face of the moon. You could be anywhere in the world and still look up at that same light in the sky. So Ginny watched the moon; hoping that Harry, where ever he was, was watching too.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>They say  
>I've gone mad<br>Yeah  
>I've gone mad<em>

The wizarding world was relying on him to end the war, to end the suffering. But quite honestly he had no idea where to go next. He knew Ron and Hermione thought he'd gone mad. Leading them on some endless, pointless mission. He knew there was a point to it. But sitting there, in the dark loneliness of their new camping spot, he found it hard to remember what it was. Instead she filled his mind, and dreams of what was and what could have been emptied all other thoughts from his head. She wouldn't have talked about him behind his back, she wouldn't have doubted him._  
><em> 

_But they don't know  
>what I know<em>

_Cause when the  
>sun goes down<br>someone's talking back  
>Yeah<br>They're talking back_

He was dreaming that much was obvious. He was talking to her and she was talking back. And all of a sudden, he hoped it would never end.

_At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon<br>Trying to get to You  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon_

Again Harry sat in the dark, on his own. He was tired of the endless talk of Horcruxes. So he'd escaped the tent and sat watching the moon instead. It seemed to calm his frazzled nerves. The moon was constant. It was always there, even when you couldn't see. And he supposed, so was Ginny. She was always in the back of his mind, always his biggest worry. If something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. It was then he realised he loved her. And all he could do was hope he live long enough to tell her so.

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
>Cause every night<br>I'm talking to the moon  
>Still trying to get to you<em>

_In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<em>

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<em>

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back! Put the pitch forks away. Please? **

**Soooo yeah long time no fanfiction. The truth is the Pitter Patter is a pain in the arse and I have a block the size of Grawp on it. So don't expect anything soon. Sorry :'(**

**Hope you enjoyed this. The song is 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars. First time I heard this I instantly thought 'HarryGinny'! Go listen to it. It's the bees knees**

**The title means 'Songs of the Mind'. I had no idea what to call this collection of song fics so used French to make it more interesting and sound nicer. :D**

**Any song ideas let me know.**

**Review, I'll give you a cookie :P**


End file.
